As is well known and understood, ecotat shelter for military applications are typically transported about by the serviceman until field usage. As is similarly well known, the most desirable fabrics to be used in the manufacture of such shelters should exhibit the characteristics of being as light-weight as possible, while still maintaining the best possible integrity against water and wind. Optimally, the fabrics should be able to withstand washing and drycleaning, while at the same time affording a degree of breathability to the inhabitant once the shelter is erected (as a tent, or otherwise) by the serviceman on duty. It is a familiar sight to any movie-goer to see the stereotypical dog-faced soldier sitting in his tent in a battlefield situation, with water dripping down his nose while trying to endure the onslaught of a driving rainstorm, waiting for the weather to clear in order to attempt the taking of a strategic hill in battle.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the fabric most commonly used in the manufacture of ecotat shelters today is a poncho-type material, coated with one of a plurality of resins. Although providing adequate use during normal weather conditions, such constructions have proven to be burdensome to carry (because of their relatively heavy weight), and not as waterproof as the end-user would have preferred. Thus, in accordance with the use of such materials as a constructional background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, very waterproof fabric to be used by a government in shelter constructions for military applicants -- but it is also an object of the invention to provide such a fabric for use in non-military shelter constructions, as well.